Forever Nights of Guilty Pleasure
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Que-Min is having a terrible time and right when goes to a club with Tae, she suddenly meets the man of her dreams and what happens when this guy's a gangster and he falls for her. Could a relationship work out for the two?rnQue-MinGhoon-Hahm, TaeGa-Woon
1. What a life I Fing have

_Forever Nights of Guilty Pleasure_

Chapter One

Que-Min always had felt that sometimes in her life, she should always expect the unexpected. But right now her life had been going through Hell and she had no time to think of it.

"I hate my life." The twenty-one-year-old young woman said as she opened the door to her apartment. "I hate it as much as I hate this Hellhole I'm in."

Oh yes, there were a lot of things she hated. First on her list, she hated the college that was stupid and filled with freakin' dumb-ass teachers and obnoxious stuck-ups and jerks.

Second was the person behind the desk running this dump she hated because he wasn't taking his job seriously whenever she called and complain about getting only cold water every freakin' day and the lights going off like crazy sometimes. She told him she paid the bill but he just doesn't listen and just yawn and say, "Sorry not my thing." And hangs up on her.

'Oh that no good rotten son of a bitch!'

Sometimes she wished to grab a bat and knock some sense into that bastard or until he was outcold or dead at least.  
Then there were the neighbors she had living on her floor; some of them that were either too loud or just wouldn't shut up with all that partying and shit and she could actually hear the moans coming next door from her bedroom when she tried to sleep.

God don't those people ever get tired, then again maybe that person, guy or gal brought over many boyfriends-girlfriends or knew Kama Sutra well by knowledge.

She never-ever wanted to know her neighbor's lifestyle or sex ordeals cases.

But there was at least one bright side over the fuckin' rainbow. She had just another year at that stupid college and be freed to do whatever the hell she wanted and then that this place, until she found maybe a better one with low cost, she was living in had roof over her head and not be out on the streets like some hobo.

She sighed as she opened the door and stepped into her home. "Home sweet home…or whatever I should call you."

She looked around the place. It was a three room with a small kitchen to the side with the bathroom connected to the bedroom. It was pretty small but at least decent compared to other apartment, which she dare not want to wish to stay in, ever!  
Hopefully when she got her job and finally have better pay, than she would move out of this dump and live some place fine and classy and…

"Yeah and live in some make believe fairytale kingdom where all good is all right and you have a prince waiting for you. Face it Cinderella, you have no knight in shining armor or prince or whatever coming to return your glass slipper. You have to find it on your own baby and hoped it didn't break into a million pieces if you step on it."

At least she kept hers in army style clean cut, not a cushion out of line, a speck of dust on the ground, nothing. Don't want to get blood on the floor or have to place new plaster on a bashed in wall.

Trust her, she did that a lot which is why she takes it out on the world itself or do it on a punching bag inside her closet, always ready to be hung in the living room to be given a punch or two. And what would any guy want with her being super strong to break their bones like twigs.

'Man…I really got to learn how to control my anger issues.'

She placed the keys on the side table and locked the door behind her. It's been about what, four, coming close to five years since she moved out since her parents decided it was time she lived on her own, give her own place to live and still gave some dough to her when she needed to pay the bills for the school and her apartment and other shit. Like they really cared about her leaving home and living on her own.

'I don't think so folks, I bet you wanted me to get away because of all those pestering teacher's calling and saying how much bullying I've been doing. For shame of having a thankless child or whatever the Hell Shakespeare's said.'

It wasn't as if she could control her own strength but with her carrying intense angry and anyone bitching in her direction had to pay.

Time to pay the Piper, she smirked as she headed towards the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink. Already she had a dark bruise forming under her right cheek and a few scratches on her arm but it wasn't as bad as the kid she beat up.

"That little maggot had it coming for saying Yeon-Wha and Yang Me were lesbians. I can't stand it when they diss my friends! Bastard deserved every fucking bone in his fucking body broken and never come out of that hospital unless he really had a death wish he like now."

After she finished applying the ointment on the cuts and wrapping the scratches with bandages, she headed to the kitchen to have a snack.

"Now what to eat, what to eat…" She saw barely any food and made a mental note to go shopping later today or tomorrow if she felt up to it. Finally she picked a fruit yogurt and sat on the couch, passing the phone where she saw the answering machine blinking.

Might as well check what messages she got. She pressed the button and listen to the beep of saying, 'You have two new messages.' The first one was from her mother yelling at her for another call from the college.

She rolled her eyes and went to lay on the couch, sprawled lazily while eating her snack. "Oh yeah big fuckin' deal as if you don't hear that enough, if you want to yell at me, yell it at my face not in the phone!" She listened as the message ended where her mother wasn't even finished yet, being cut off in midsentence.

The second was from Tae Yeon Im.

"Hey Que-Min, guess what I haven't seen you in two weeks since I came back from my business trip in Hong Kong and man I just gotta say I'm glad it's over for now. I wanted to ask how your interview with your new job went and see if how 'you-know-what' is going? So listen why don't you come to this club I hear is top and thought we should hang out. Call me and I'll give you direction. Or if you want to find it yourself, its call Guilty Pleasure, you're going to love it. Bye." Then the message end and Que-Min had to smiled.

Good old Tae, always watching out for her when they had been little back in preschool. Tae and Que-Min had been close as friends where they gone together on hide and seek and other such kid games. Hell they were also full of bashing to kick the crap of any boy that pissed them off.

Even after Tae moved away to be in Japan and Que-Min got her apartment after, for a while they still remained in contact and then Tae moved back home to Korea during high school. Since then it was always Tae bringing the good out of Que-Min after a miserable fucked-up day.

Smiling she decided to that she would like to go clubbing. Some drinks and dancing was exactly what the doctor ordered.

'Especially that today was Friday and official the weekend, thank God.'

Dialing Tae's number, she got her on the second and said she would and would see her tonight. "Great see ya at eight. And oh yeah before I forget, I have something important to tell you."

"Really what?"

"You'll have to wait and find out."

"Oh come on Tae, tell me, tell me now before I decide to go over to your place and straggled you until you spill."

"Sorry no can do, I'll tell you tonight at the club." And then hung up.

Que-Min stared at the phone in her hand. 'Why that little bitch, what kind of surprise was Tae hiding?' She couldn't wait to find out.

She went over to her desk and opened her laptop and typed in directions to Guilty Pleasure then printed it out. She saw the place was close by and that it would be a ten-fifteen minute drive, leaving her plenty of time to get ready.

"Ah shit, I forgot to ask Tae was it casual or wild or whatever the heck people are and what their style…aw who the Hell cares, it's a club everybody would be wearing something different! Not like I'm going to meet the man of my dreams there." Then she went towards her bathroom and started the shower to prepare herself for tonight.

* * *

Ghoon-Hahm Che sat on his bed staring at the ceiling, thin clouds of smoke escaping from his cigarette. 

'Crap this day was so fucking Hell.' First he had a hangover the size of a Tokyo empire building and had obvious skipped his school to sleep in which seem to been ok in the beginning before the endless knocking came to his door. The landowner was standing there when Ghoon-Hahm answered it and the man was asking for the money that was due three weeks ago.

Ghoon-Hahm told him he would pay later. So far his old man was getting stiff on the cash and he hated it when that happen. "Lousy no good motherfucker." He muttered when the landowner left before Ghoon-Hahm gave the finger behind the man's back then headed out to grab some air from being cooped up in his room.  
The next thing he saw during his walk was some gang that thought they were top dog with their leader called, "The Doctor Yee" that came in his way, spraying shitty crap words on his street walls, his street wall!

They then saw him coming and started demanding money from him. "You give us money and I'll be sure to give you a clean bill." The leader said. Ghoon-Hahm removed his prescription sunglasses, his eyes turning ice cold as he looked straight at the gang leader and then went to bash the living hell out of them.

It was only a two-minute beating in his records. That made him more pissed. Sometimes he wanted to beat more than the living shit out of these goons but no they were just punks and low ones at that.

"Stupid fuckers." What kind of lame ass calls himself Doctor Yee, he should rethink that name and call himself 'Dick Pee' for short. As of far, his day was another bore in his life. Suddenly his cellphone was ringing. He flicked it opened and saw the caller ID. He pressed talk.

"Won Hee what the Hell are you calling about now?" Annoyance sounding in his voice and the only one he could take out his anger was at his gang member over the phone. He wanted to hit something bad.

"Whoa boss, relax, take a chill pill man. I just wanted to call to ask if you wanna hang with us?"

Ghoon-Hahm took the cigarette out of his mouth then blew a puff of smoke from his lips. "And what exactly is it that you guys want to do exactly that would seem to interest me?" His patience was wearing thin and Won Hee could hear the tenseness of his boss's voice. Better say it now before Ghoon-Hahm comes to his places and killed him where he stand.

"Well Ghoon-Hahm, Dar Jay found out about a new club called 'Guilty Pleasure' and thought we should all go and check it out. There's going to be tons of babe there as it's ladies night and I'm pretty sure we could snag a couple gorgeous gals before it's over."

"Give me a minute to think it over." He pinched the edge of his nose and close his eyes. He seriously was feeling totally restless, he needed something to release it out and it sure wasn't going to be in this room now.

"Fine, tell the gang to meet there at the park around 7, 7:30 the latest. Then will go to this 'Pleasure Guilt' club."

"Ah Ghoon-Hahm, it's Guilty Pleasure."

"Whatever the Hell the place's call just do exactly as I said!" Then he shut the phone and ran a hand through his dark hair.

Was this God's doing of making his life a miserable hellhouse now? Maybe downing some drinks and finding a blond or brunette might be good to relieve his stress anger. Or he could always take it out on one of the guys, most likely Won Hee. He picked up the battery operated digital clock on the side of his bed and looked at the time. Four-thirty it read clearly stating he had three hours until he met up with them. He got up from the bed and headed towards his shower and got scalding hot water running instead of cold.

Nothing was going right so far in his book.

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune:** I love Kill Me Kiss Me Mangas and I so love the pairing! Anyways next chapter will be at Guilty Pleasure where later in the second or third chapter Que-Min and Ghoon-Hahm meet for the first time. Call it love at first sight or should I say, 'Insult' at first sight. Sniffle, can't wait! 


	2. Exciting News and Insult at first sight

Chapter Two 

Que-Min was in her bedroom standing in front of the tall length mirror, checking to make sure that every last detail of her outfit was pretty much perfect from the top of her head to her high-heeled leather toes.

A tight red halter shirt that said, 'Sexy is as this sexy ass' in gold sparkles, the back tied with crisscross sting strap, the front dipped daringly into her breasts, giving a full display of her assets. She could pass it off with those babies!

Her black jean skirt fit snugly and low around her hips showing off the pierced belly button, glittering with a dangling sapphire stone that matched her earrings and dog choker.

The ebony thigh high boots looked great as she slipped them on and started walking about the room. And here she thought she would never wear those until God knows. Oh well never deny the gift to buying 20 off shoes at a fashion store.

"I hoped this doesn't scream, 'I'm a prostitute, waiting for a couple twenties to slip in my panties, come and get me boys'." Sure she wanted to look downright sexy and snag a couple guys' attention that was her whole intention to.

But putting on way too skimpy or barely any clothes and loads of make-ups to supply a whole army of circus clowns, then there was no way in Hell was she gonna stoop down that low of Societies level!

She had seen a lot of hookers, slut, and whore and people who were just damn freaky from the streets and alleys, crawling around and skanking about, waiting for allusive prey to give them money or coke or whatever the Hell they wanting.

Sure, Que-Min saw some of those girls come out of the rooms by around the time she was leaving hers and heading for work.

Though the idea of wearing a bra or hiding the marks around their necks or any part of their body at least never seem to cross their minds. But whenever she saw those people, she always turned the other way and ran straight out.

God, last thing she need was some bozo ass thinking that she's some slut looking for a good time, slipping dollar bills in her bra while trying to get into her pants.

Then again, having guys drool over her was the whole plan…

'But not to think that I'm an easy lay for them to have a play at! For god's sake, have some dignity Que-Min!' She scolded herself as she tried to rid the evil thoughts from her head.

'Bad Que-Min! Bad, very bad for thinking dirty, naughty thoughts.' But the thoughts were not leaving her mind.

That's it! Tonight I finding a guy to dance and maybe date later and that will be all!

She pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail, held it for a second and then decided to let it float down all the way down to her waist and brushed it out, giving it a ebony luster to her tresses.

She was almost ready. All she needed was to apply some make-up and then she was good to go. Not too much, thank you!

'Must not think like a slut, must not turn into a ho…' Only a little make-up is all I need.

A little red lipstick and sweet scented gloss making her lips look moist and very favorable. A stroke over her eyelids with violet-blue eye shadow and eyeliner there and viola, she was finished.

Que-min smiled at her reflection when she saw how the result turned out.

Dazzling and sizzling hot were the key words in her mind. A walking sex goddess, ready to party and hang out with guys all around her…

'All right', she thought grabbing her black jacket and purse before heading out the door.

Yep tonight would be great. She'd down a couple drinks, flirt with some guys and dance until closing time.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Ghoon-Hahm walked over to the entrance of the park where he told the gang to meet. He knew everybody would be going so as gang leader he would go along with them for some entertainment. 

Whatever the Hell floats the fuckin' boat.

A sleeveless black shirt, a navy denim jacket and skinned-knee jeans were what he wore. He had placed his contacts in instead of his normal sunglasses, his eyes becoming more alluring with the hungry look of a predator within his gaze as he walked over towards the gang.

It was close to 7:45 and he was probably the last one to make it there.

But nobody would say a shit because he was the boss and anyone who wanted an arm or leg torn can screech their mind out to him on why he's late. They wouldn't dare to as long as he was the leader of the Yi Won gang and that title was going to stick to hit until he was bury six feet under.

And that wouldn't happen for a very, very long time.

He felt the wind hit his face, chilling it almost, keyword 'almost'.

In one case or in his thinking, he was ice, hard and cold, frozen to the point where he used his hardness to run his gang and knock hothead shits off his turf, his chilling presence and cold ruthlessness would be the exact details to describe him as.

Anyways, nightclubs got hot anyways and people would be sweating with more than just no air conditioner.

They would be on the dance floor, sweat dripping off their bodies, meshing and grinding against their partners always got them into such passionate state that it wasn't surprising how long it would be before they start taking the full core heat of their lust and dragged themselves outside the club and head for some place else alone, shedding their clothes and dignity.

That happened to loads of people, and he wasn't sure how long before his body would become too hot and unstable to control his own desire if he found the right girl.

He chuckled to himself, yeah right, chances to having that happen to find the right chick were a million to zip. Girls in clubs like these wouldn't be his type, so he had nothing to worry about his clothes being shredded off his back before the night was over.

Jin Lee was the first to see him coming and waved his hands like crazy. Then Red and Dar Jay noticed Lin's attention and turned and called out to him.

"Yo Ghoon-Hahm, bout time you got here. We were wondering if you were coming or not."

"Yeah, seriously if you wanted to go see hot chicks and have booze, you should keep check with the time."

"Put a sock in it you two!" He barked. Though they would never dare go against him, he wasn't able to keep them from their endless taunting or sarcasms whenever he showed up late or whatever.

As if he could stand another blabbering seconds of their goddamn talk. Talk was cheap in his terms and if someone else annoyed the fuck out of him tonight before he had a drink, then god help the poor bastard with his funeral plans.

Won Hee then saw that everyone was here and said, "Well let's go then, ladies are waiting just for the picking."

Ghoon-Hahm glared at him. Won Hee saw his icy glare. "Or whatever the boss says."

Ghoon-Hahm nodded. "Let's go…" He grumbled and then pulled out a pack of cigarettes and drew one out.

Who did Won Hee think he was? The leader of his gang, Hell no!

He took out his lighter and lit the cigarette. He drew it in and let out a puff of smoke. 'Man that's good.' He heard behind him the gang talking.

"I hope there's a karaoke bar. I hear that this place has one, can you believe it? Can't wait to go up on that stage and—" Dar Jay was interrupted by the laughter between Won Hee and Ju Yoo.

"What the fuck is so funny!"

"Dar Jay, dude you totally suck at karaoke." And Dar Jay glared at Won Hee while Jin Lee and Yeong Joon were holding each other around their waists and kissing silently in the background. It would have looked very good in anyone else's perceptive instead of the gang's if it weren't for the fact that it was two guys making out like that.

And god, this was something the whole gang didn't enjoy, especially Ghoon-Hahm.

'Urgh, the sooner we get there, the sooner I can get a drink.' His feet seem to move on their own accord, wanting to get to the club faster and quickly drown in some alcohol.

"Hurry up you slackers before I decide to leave you guys to pay your way in. And I mean it!" He said walking fast past the other, his hands in his pockets. He could hear Red asking if Ghoon-Hahm was all right. Dar Jay and Won Hee shrugged.

"I think the problem is the boss needs to get laid." Ghoon-Hahm turned around and glared at Dar Jay.

"Kidding just kidding." But Won Hee felt certain that Dar Jay hit a direct target on their boss.

Ghoon-Hamn definitely needed a girlfriend to blow off his steam and maybe tonight he would get lucky.

Hell there was plenty of lovely babes in nightclubs like these so it wouldn't be too hard to find one. Ghoon-Hahm's type would probably be in that sea and all he got to do was hook, line and snag the gal and bring her on home.

* * *

Que-Min could not believe how incredible this place was as she looked outside the building and then walked in through the already busy nightclub. 

Inside 'Guilty Pleasure', the flashing bright lights zooming across the stage and the music that was screaming loudly off the stereo from the DJ platform.

'Man Tae wasn't kidding about this club. This place is like da bomb!' And packedin tight hanging around and swinging their bodies in motion was so…damn she had no words to describe it. The beat rocked the very foundation, shook the building with the pulse of the rhythm and everybody was dancing like crazy to the techno blaring off the walls.

She wondered how she was going to find Tae here with people crowding all at once and everybody in so many different places it never seem that they never stay in one spot more.  
She doubt it as she couldn't see above the vast sea of people in her way and saw one or three people that looked just like Tae and she wasn't sure if was Tae or somebody else.

It was going to be like searching for a needle in a haystack, only harder with the lighting andrunning all over the floor.

'Let's just hope she recognizes me instead of me trying to find her in this crazy situation.' Suddenly a blond haired 'man' wearing feminine clothes noticed her by the entrance and started waving and running over.

"Hey Que-Min! Over here!" She recognized that voice even though the music was so loud it was hard to tell but she went over and saw that it was indeed Tae. Tae the blonde guy, um…girl running over to her.

"Tae! Long time no see!" Both girls embrace and Que-Min saw her friend's style hadn't change over the years.

Tae kept her blond hair cut very short like a guy's and wore nice clothes even if some looked like they were from men departments during business meeting and trip. But at least right now she was wearing a dark blue sleeveless tank top with dark pants.

Tae was still Tae, through and through and Que-Min was happy to see her friend again.

"C'mon follow me!" Tae dragged her across the room and lead her to a table where a tall dark spiky haired person was already sitting. "Found her Ga-woon, not to worry!" Tae yelled as she waved towards him.

"Hey Ga-woon good to see you, you big lughead, you!" Que-Min said as she saw who she recognized from years ago.

Of course Que-Min remembered Ga-woon. He used to be a gangster-bully at their old high school until he started dating Tae.

So far the two had been together longer than anyone imagine even after high school and heading off to different colleges. Last that Que-Min heard was that they were living in an apartment together.

Que-Min saw Tae occasional but Ga-woon she rarely seen now-a-days.

Tae may have stayed with her style back from high school but Ga-woon changed a lot since she last saw him.

His dark hair grew longer and he had it pulled back in a short ponytail but it still was spiked up in front and kept constantly falling into his ocean-blue eyes that still shimmer whenever he was with Tae.

"It's great to see you again too Que-Min," Ga-woon greeted as she shook hands with her before taking her seat across the two lovebirds, "Stronger than any boy I ever met or fought back then. You still are right?"

Que-Min tipped her head sideways and laughed before looking into the ex-gangster's blue eyes.

"Yep, I have too much strength to spare as I'm using it over at the university. Many guys should be thankful that I didn't give them more than just a black eye or half their bodies in a cast if I wasn't too careful. I swear I could never control my temper at times."

"I remember that," Tae piped in as she lean her chair next to Ga-Woon. "I mean you had to use a steel pipe, if I recall correctly or was it something else? No, no it was definitely a steel pipe to hit thickhead guys like Ga-woon to listen to you, remember."

"Yeah and I once had to use it over your boyfriend's head when he forgot to take you on dates."

Tae and Que-Min laughed when they saw Ga-Woon's face turn red and said, "Hey Que-Min you weren't suppose to tell her that!"

Tae stopped laughing then went over to Ga-woon and gave him a kiss on his lips. She took her time with him and as it seem to be five minutes in Que-Min's head when Tae pulled away from him, smiling.

"Better?" He nodded and then started to stand up, saying he was going to get drinks. He asked what they were having. Both girls looked at the menu then Tae looked up at Ga-woon, still half-seated and half-standing.

"I'll take a screaming orgasm. And maybe I'll have some left over for later together…" She whispered the last bit to him and her hand reached under the table.

Ga-woon's face was strained a bit but then turned his attention to Que-Min after a minute paused with Tae's hand roaming on his crotch.  
Que-Min heard little of the conversation and was glad she didn't see her friend touching underneath the table. But pretending she didn't take any notice, she quickly scanned her menu. "Um a Blue Balls on rocks. Is that any good you think?"

Tae nodded. "It's the best next to a slow everlasting screw and tropical Nirvana so I heard. Also the panty droppers are ok but hey it's my first time here at this club and I want to save myself for some time later tonight in the evening activities." She winked to Que-Min, giving the hint.

Que-Min giggled. Wow talk about an active activity her friend had. When Ga-woon left to fetch the drinks at the bar, Tae turned her attention to Que-Min.

"It's been ages since I came back home. Man I hate traveling."

"You only been gone for two weeks—"

"Yeah and before that I had been on another conference trip in Tokyo and then two days before in New York and so far had been nonstop since. Traveling sucks dicks when you have to go all over the world to talk with the most boringpeople you ever met. I'm thinking that I should quit and find a job less demanding and with rare traveling to do."

She sighed, "It's not easy beinga business corporate, trust me I know. It will only give you one motherfucking headache, just be thankful you not one."

"Well I am glad I don't. The only people I have to talk to is when they're ordering or when I have to shout at the cooks to hurry the fuck up with the food." Que-Min worked as a part time waitress at a large restaurant to earn cash to pay for her apartment and living.

Until the 'real thing' happens, she would have to be polishing tables and taking order till then.

"Here here. Just hope you wouldn't have to work your ass at that place too long before you're over fifty. Heard that happens to a lot of people." Tae looked over at the bar to where her boyfriend was ordering drinks and then turned her attention once again on Que-Min.

"So…how's it coming along. Did they make any comment to it so far as of when it starting?"

"Hmm?"

"You know…did they say they like your story? For goodness sake, tell me all the juicy details! I'm dying to know when I'll see your book in bookstores or when book-signing are? Well!"

Que-Min knew that Tae would be asking such question and she regret on what she was about to tell her best friend.

She sighed and shook her head. "No word from them. It's been already six months and it seem that the company doesn't like it. Sorry Tae I mean, I afraid I don't think so."

"WHAT!" Tae slammed both hands on the table and stood up, making her seat fall to the ground. "You mean to tell me those pig-headed ass-wipe publishers aren't giving you a single fuckin' call and saying when you want to start having lunch to discuss your novel sells! This is an outrage those bastards!"

"Now Tae calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason behind it. I mean chances are that my story isn't competitive enough with other writers or lacking some plot or characters—"

"Bullshit! That's complete bullshit! Your stories were highly regarded as the top best damn stories during high school and you won like first place in every writing contest you've ever enter. You know what, I'm gonna hire you a lawyer, the best damn lawyer in Korea or US or wherever the Hell they are and they're going to suit the pants off those fuckers!"

Que-Min watched Tae shaking with unsheathe anger and fury and she was trying her best to control her raging friend as she rant on and on how those 'cock-suckers' were going to get it.

"Ah…Tae calm down, you're going to make a scene. People are already star-ing. Take ten Tae, take ten calm breathes."

Tae nodded then started calmly taking deep breathes and then she relaxed her tense shoulders and picked her chair off the floor and sat back down.

"Sorry about that, it must've been the jetlag I got from being in Hong Kong so long. Lack of sleep and so much stress happening. Did you know the time difference between here and Hong Kong are so different, man talk about a long jump!" Tae suddenly changing the subject was a relief for Que-Min.

If her friend was every bit like Que-Min with her anger management, then she felt truly sorry for Ga-woon.

'Then again, the guy needed a knock on the head or two to keep in track with himself.'

Speaking of Ga-Woon, he came back just in time with their drinks.

"Here you two ladies are." He handed them each a glass and then took his own before looking over at Tae and sitting down.

"So ya tell her yet?" Tae had a shocked look on her face and said, "Oh my god, damn I totally forgot about that! I mean, I was, oh, I um, dammit sorry Que-Min I forgot to tell you the most important thing…shit how stupid I was to forget it."

Huh? Que-Min blinked confused. What was Tae supposed to tell her? What did she forget that seem important? She watched Tae's face flush red and then after taking a long sip from her drink she looked over at Que-Min.

"Well as you know, Ga-woon and I have been together for five years and we've some very exciting news to tell you."

Ga-woon grabbed Tae's hand and Que-Min's eyes widened as she saw the huge stone sitting on top of Tae's ring finger.

'Oh…. my…. God!'

She didn't need to figure the rest out before Tae said in a very happy voice. "We're getting married!" Que-Min squealed as well did Tae when Que-Min rushed over and gave her friend a super hug. Ga-woon watched the two smiling. He knew that Que-Min would be happy for his fiancée. Que-Min and Tae were jumping up and down like giggling high schoolgirls.

"Oh my god, I mean, oh my—Bathroom!" She grabbed Tae's hand and dragged her to through the crowd towards the back where the nearest restroom was.

When they got in, they saw no one in and then both girls started squealing again, overexcited and overjoyed by the sudden engagement.

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it. You're engage, you're getting married, how, when did he propose exactly?"

"Well it was over dinner that he—"

"Obviously, the same old trick to do in proper proposals where guy takes you someplace romantic then asks and show ring. Let me guess: It was your fifth anniversary and at a French restaurant that he popped the question."

"Well actually it was close to that day but I guess Ga-woon couldn't wait any longer to do it. We were having dinner in the restaurant of our first date and when champagne bottle came, poured in glass then 'clink' there was the ring. He then got down on one knee and well you can picture the rest already. I mean can you believe it!"

"You're so lucky." She then asked to see the ring and Tae held it up to her to examine. The engagement ring was gold set with three jewels encrusted in.

Two were sapphire that matched Ga-woon's eye and the middle was a diamond. It must have cost a fortune. "Damn that must've been a lot of money, but I bet it was worth it to get it for you."

Tae nodded, "Yeah I know and I didn't really care if it was expensive or if it was a simple band, that would have been enough, it's just I'm gonna get married. Can you imagine, Mrs. Tae Yeon Im Kim, has a nice ring to it. I was going to ask you tonight if you wanted to be my maid of honor for the wedding."

"Of course I will, who else would've been!" She grabbed her friend's hand. "Well there's Jung-woo, he obviously would have fitted nicely in a dress…kidding totally kidding." She said, seeing on Tae's face vault. "Relax I accept but thanks you so much. So with the maid of honor already solved whose going to be best man then?"

"Well me and Ga-woon were talking about it on the way here and aren't really certain who should be best man. Ga-woon wants Kun to be it and I would really like Jung-woo to part of our special moment besides attending of course. We'll figure out whom eventually before the big day. I'm just hoping I can keep my schedule clear before the wedding and reception."

She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. "I mean, can you imagine if anyone from the office came and interrupt our sacred vows parts or I have to leave on such short notice in a wedding gown, how embarrassing would that be."

"Well don't you worry about a thing Tae. I bet you'll have everything under control. I mean you always have since we were in our first year of high school." She then placed both hands on Tae's shoulders.

"Have you guys decided when and where it's going to be?"

"Well we're hoping to get it done before the end of this year which is only seven months away, having to find the dress, invitation, etc. and I'm not sure which chapel we should and where the reception should be held. The only problem is how we're going to break the news to Ga-woon's parents."

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about them." Tae had told her of hernear lifeshattering experience with those folks. "His parents called you a temptress whore-slut just sinking your claws into his dough from what you told me."

"Well it was actually slut-ho they called me, you were pretty close. And also the last time I came over for dinner with Ga-woon to meet them, they gave me the stink eye and kept calling me wrong names like 'Tea' or 'Eta', does my name sound like 'Eta' to you?"

"No but I'm sure now that they're not going to argue with this as soon as you guys tell them. I mean Ga-woon really loves you and I'm sure there's no way that his parent's are going to break that arrangement off."

"Yeah let's just hope no bounty doesn't go on my head then before the wedding." She then started to walk out and noticed Que-Min not moving. "You coming?"

"Huh, um give me five minutes to freshen up and I'll see you at the table."

"Kay. Oh and I guess you'll come shopping with me for a dress then right?"

"Yeah, gotta make sure my best friend find the right dress and tell the dresser that you're really a girl and not some transsexual person."

"Haha very funny." And Tae left, leaving Que-Min to go look at the swaying door then heading to one of the stalls. She then locked it and lean her head against the door.

So lucky, Tae was so fucking lucky. She got herself a fiancé and was going to get married to the man of her dreams!

And what did Que-Min have? No guy, no steady boyfriend, fiancé or somebody to be with. Already she could imagine months from now the wedding happening clearing in her head.

Tae walking towards the altar dressed in a beautiful white gown with her father leading her to stand next to Ga-woon, her veil covering her blushing face. Hearing the priest say the eternal vows of love, devotion, everything that two people share with one another.

Then the 'I dos' and the 'you may kiss the bride' line. And the very special kiss the husband gives you as he lifts the veil off the bride's face and…

'And what about me, will I have a boyfriend by then, I sure doubt that because no guy in his right mind would date a girl who would probably break every bone in his body.'

She hated being strong, she hated herself for being born strong.

She hated herself.

"God Dammit!" Before Que-Min could control her anger, she swung one foot hard against the toilet seat, letting porcelain break and then water spurting upward.

'Opps, not good, not good at all.'

"Shit!" She said and opened the stall door and looked around and saw it was still empty, nobody in here.

'Better get the Hell out of here girl!' And she couldn't have agreed with herself even more.

As water was gushing up, almost at geyser point to flood the floor, she ran right out of that bathroom faster than anyone could say, 'HOLYMOTHERSHITFUCKINGHELL' Three times fast.

* * *

Ghoon-Hahm was sitting aloft at the table alone, watching people through the corner of his eyes. The gang already split up and Ghoon-Hahm decided to take a seat at one of the few empty booths and ordered a drink. 

Sure, all the women here were beautiful but none seem to catch his eye. They didn't make his body go crazy with the urge to go after them. The rest of the gang did and Ghoon-Hahm stayed at the table, gazing around the room.

Oh yeah, a lot of sexy babes there were in this joint. There was a cute blond with a nice bust and big set of knockers, but she looked too drunk and seem to already have a number going on with more already drunken asses.

Too drunk. And obviously too dumb to notice one of the guys sticking their hand down her shirt.

Then there was a redhead and brunette couple, they were hot too but as he watched the two moved closely, and he meant really, really close, then started kissing, he looked the other way.

No way, last thing he needed was two lesbian versions of Lin Lee and Yeong Joon. Oh boy, after scanning the rest of the girl, he saw too many complications he seem to see flaws in.

Too thin, too clingy, too slutty, too short, too long, the list went on in his mind. So far many of the women were not very high on the edible food chain for him.

What he needed was not some weak-frail girl, begging to be taken. He wanted a challenge, strong-willed, and determined to show some backbone to him.

"Like where in Hell's name am I going to find one?" It was like he was talking about finding an Amazon girl and there was no way he would find one here in Korea.

He realized that he needed to go to the can after having drunk three rum colas and headed to the restroom and was opening the men's door…

….when a huge running bullet hit him straight in the stomach and made him fall over.

"What the fuck man!" He said, as he was trying to stand after the run in with the bastard and with the person on top of him. "What the fuck's your problem? Got your balls in a tight hold ass!"

He didn't realize whom he was talking to until the person looked up and stared directly into his eyes.

A woman with emerald green gems was staring at him. Her face was beautiful, her face flushed, tinting her cheeks light rose, her hair falling into her eyes and he watched closely as those sexy red lips parted and said, "Who the Hell you calling an ass you fuckface!"

* * *

Que-Min had wanted to just get out of the bathroom and head back to the table before anyone else could see her or find the bathroom flooding over once they saw it coming out over the tile. 

Now some jerk just got in her way and called her an ass. Was this God's way of torturing her so much today? This had to be the worst day in her life.

"Look you Motherfucker, I just came out of the bathroom from having the worse _PMS_ ever. So if you excuse me, I'll be leaving your sorry ass where it is."

"You mean, you came out of that bathroom?" He pointed behind them. She looked at him surprised as he asked one of the dumbest questions ever. God first he calls me an ass, now he's asking if I came out of that 'bathroom'.

'What's up with this guy.' She thought. Although he seem very much in her perspective an asshole jerk, she saw that he was a _hot_ asshole jerk under her. His dark hair falling into his face, covering his eyes that were dangerously pitch black stone, shining with alpha predatory glowering at her with such intense heat firing within, that it made her body feel like melting in a puddle.

But she would not allow herself to give in to this guy.

He might think himself hot shit, but she seen others before and she knew well how to cool out those flames quicker than they were lit.

She huffed in his face and said, "Yeah I came out of that bathroom duh, it's not like you want to go use a girl's room. Obviously you had to ask the dumbest question I ever—"

"Actually the girl's bathroom was at the front of the entrance on the left side. You were actually in the **_men's_** room."

'WHAT!' Que-Min turned and saw that the guy was right; the little men sign was on the door. 'Oh fucking shit!'

In all her excitement about Tae's engagement she didn't see that little 'men' logo and wouldn't have been surprised that if people had saw few seconds ago of them, they would have seen a dark-haired woman running in with a blond man behind her, thinking dirty, very dirty thoughts.

Oh hell just her luck. Oh shit, oh hell of a lot of shit. This was so not her fucking day!

"Ahem, now that we got that clear, would you do me the favor of GETTING THE HELL OFF ME!" Que-Min now realized that she was still over the stranger, turned back and jumped off him. She watched as he dusted himself off.

"What no 'thank you'?" He turned and glared at her. She glared back.

If her day had been that bad it was now worse. "Look I don't want to thank some stupid girl who mixed up which bathroom to go, so if you'll excuse me…" He started to walk into the door before he suddenly saw stars and was leaning against the door to hang on.

"What the Fucking Hell?" He turned and saw that the girl was already walking away, already lost in the crowd.

'Why that no good bitch!' She hit him, she fucking hit him! Oh she was gonna pay!

Forgetting about the bathroom, he decided to find that woman and give her a little piece of what she gave him. It was getting hard to find her through that dancing crowd and wandering lights.

There was no way he would forget her thanks to the now pounding in his head.

That dark-hair woman with the leather jacket, black skirt that sway with each step and making her ass look so tight and squeezable.

Wait did he just think what he just did?

"Fuck!" He started walking towards the table again, forgetting about heading to the restroom and by the time he made it, he was still thinking of that mysterious woman that bumped into him from the men's bathroom.

Man what a bitch, but what a cute bitch at that. He wished that he had least learned her name at some point of tonight.

And maybe he would...he would find out sooner than he thought.


	3. U make me wanna La La

Chapter Three 

She couldn't believe it what just happened, she actually couldn't believe it. This had to be the worst thing to ever happen to her. How embarrassing.

Just her luck to run out of a guy's bathroom and bump into an asshole. But he was a cute asshole, argh! So she rammed into the guy on her way out and instead of trying to apologize for bumping into him, the jerk insulted her and she insulted him back.

"God this is turning into one shitty day for me, what else can go wrong?" She asked herself as she made her way back to the table. She saw Ga-woon and Tae together. As in, Tae straddling his lap, her body pressed against him, with her fingers tangling in his hair. The two seem to be having a battle of the tongues. Que-Min saw that the skin under Tae's neck seemed to have a bruise the size of a baseball.

How long exactly had she been the bathroom after Tae left? She looked at her watch then back at the two. It looked to have been five minutes that Que-min had been in the restroom and these two had it going on. 'Yikes, I hate to wonder what would have happened if I stayed longer?' Well this was certainly unexpected.

She looked down and saw one of Ga-woon's hands roaming down under reaching under Tae's shirt. Ok, she should just look away, look away Que-Min! But her eyes were glued on the couple. Unaware of her presence, they continued with their 'fun'.

Just when they seem to be getting to the good part, and Que-Min mean really the good part, Tae seemed to feel someone watching them and turned to see Que-Min staring. She jumped off Ga-woon's lap and sat down in her own seat, her face flushed and her lips swollen red as well as Ga-woon's although Ga-woon's hair was now messed up too, the tie fallen out somewhere.

"Oh sorry about that, we were um…Ga-woon and I were…" She was stammering as she tried to think of a good excuse to tell Que-Min.

Why would she need to explain that they were doing mouth-to-mouth and both were lacking oxygen now? But she loved seeing how Tae would try to get out of this one, and then later Que-Min would be able to tease her about it. Suddenly the music stop and there was an announcement that it was time for Karaoke.

"There's karaoke in this place?" That was new, Que-Min never heard of a club like this having karaoke before.

"Oh that's the latest thing they decided to place into this club. But I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why's that?" Ga-woon asked Tae and before she could answer a new song was playing and then the worst, most insufferable voice was singing to its tune. It sounded worse than those scratching noise that the teachers in Que-Min's school made with the chalk on the board. God, make that ten times worse!

"God, what the fuck is that?" Que-Min yelled as she covered both her ears over the awful singing, trying to drown out the unspeakable sound.

"It sounds like an animal is being torture! It sounds inhuman." Tae and Ga-woon were holding their ears too, praying that somebody would get that person off the stage before they lost their hearing. Soon lots of resentful protest and 'boos' were being shouted at the person on stage.

"Get off the stage!"

"You suck!"

"Get the Hell out of here, it's for singers, not for lousy crap like you!"

"Goddamn it ass, get outta here before I decide to cut out your goddamn throat."

Dar Jay gave the people no attention as he continues to sing. "God make it stop, it's like torture on my eardrums!"

Finally a group came up to the stage and dragged the poor guy away a loud applause was heard and Tae was looking at Ga-woon.

"Is it over, can I take my hands down?" He nodded and Tae sighed in relief. "Thank god, now the last thing we need is for someone to sing that bad and get even more people pissed. We need someone to liven things up, we need…. hmmm…" She looked over at Que-Min with a strange look on her face, a look that Que-Min consider not good for her case. What-what are you looking at me for? She wanted to say but Tae beat her to the punch.

"Hey, Que-Min, why don't you give a shot. I heard you sing before so why don't you give these people what they want."

"WHAT! Me! I don't think so Tae, I mean I haven't been able to sing since high school and see those people out there, they might decide to massacre me if I don't do this right. I don't think—" She was trying to make a reasonable excuse before she felt two arms grabbed her and dragged her on stage.

"Ga-woon Kim, you Bastard, you son of a bitch! I hope you're ready to make an immediate will" She pummeled her fist and struggled against his arms and before she had anymore cursing to say, she was already on stage and handed mike in hand.

"It's all yours." And Ga-woon headed back to the table and sat beside Tae. Why those two little conniving…they're suppose to be my friends! Well, so much for that!

She looked around nervously. Ok…. she saw people were staring at her with those hard glares that said, 'Don't fuck this up or you're fucked.' She gulped silently and then went to pick a tune she could sing to.

Let see, there was no way she was going to sing any of these, some were just, oh! She finally found one and when she cued the music, the beat went on and…

I hope I don't mess this up. And then sang the opening line.

_You can dress me up in diamonds _

You can dress me up in dirt

You can throw me like a line-man

I like it better when it hurts

Oh, I have waited here for you

I have waited

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a French maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

Ghoon-Hahm and the rest of the gang were sitting at the table, waiting for Dar Jay to return after his humiliation on the stage. When he came back, everyone pounded on him for his crappy performance.

"Man Dar Jay, looks like you got totally busted in the balls."

"Seems that you should really reconsider singing and stay 'gangster' instead. Hey maybe you can use your singing when you need to fight!" Red said laughing as he handed Dar Jay a cold beer. Dar Jay took it and gulped the whole thing in two swings.

"Another, give me a fucking 'nother. And no more shit about my singing. Those asses wouldn't know talent if it bit them in the balls."

"Whatever you say Dar Jay, whatever you say." Suddenly there was new music coming on and Jin Lee pointed out the stage when the singing started.

"Oh there's somebody else going up and damn look she's better than you Dar Jay." Everyone turned around in their seats and listen to the woman on stage except Ghoon-Hahm with a cigar in his mouth and too lost in his own damn world. He was thinking about her, that woman.

The damn woman who rammed into him. The beautiful mysterious dark-haired woman with the tight ass that he wouldn't mind giving a squeeze on, the breasts that seemed just about ready to fall right out of her shirt, those lips that begged to be tasted.

Damn, why couldn't he get her out of his head, least of all her voice? He took a long sip as if to sate his thirst but something about her seem to make him to damn hot to cool down his body. No woman had done that before but why now? Won Hee seem to penetrate his train of thought it as he tapped his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey Ghoon-Hahm check out this hot chick on the stage, man she smoking! And I don't just mean her singing. She absolutely hot! Boss you got to see her." Ghoon-Hahm sighed knowing that he wasn't going to be left the Hell alone unless he saw what the fuck the guys were drooling over. He had to admit the singing sounded good but he wouldn't mind hearing it from the other women. He wondered what would it be like if she was singing, sure it might sound good but he knew he heard cockiness and attitude behind that physical beauty.

He turned slowly to stare at the stage and that's when his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, the cigarette falling out to the floor as he stared at the woman on stage.

It was her! The one who was on him back from the bathroom! He just couldn't believe it! The girl who rammed into him, insulted him, and hit him over the head was there on the stage. And man Won-Hee wasn't kidding when he said she looked hot.

With that tiny t-shirt and swaying skirt and a voice that seemed to hypnotize the entire male population in the club, Who wouldn't fall for her? His eyes remained glued on her as she sang.

You can meet me on an aero-plane

Or in the back of the bus

You can throw me like a boomerang

I'll come back and beat you up

She gave a sly winked to the people in the audience and Ghoon-Hahm felt his face flush, and was glad no was looking to see the color rushing to his head.

Damn, did she just have to do that? Her smile was so intoxicating as she looked once out over her audience.

Oh, I have waited here for you

Don't, keep me waiting

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

She couldn't believe it! The crowd was going wild for her. It was unbelievable.

_You make me wanna la la _

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

She dragged her hands down her body and heard the whistling of boys as she moved her body all sexy-like to the beat.

I feel safe with you

I can be myself tonight

It's alright, with you

Cuz you hold, my secrets tight

You do, You do

She looked to be having fun teasing him! Him, Ghoon-Hahm, damn woman!

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

Ghoon-Hahm's eyes never left her, he watched as she swayed her body left and right, her hips moving to the beat of the swing of the beat. Suddenly he felt his pants were entirely too tight and looked down.

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna la la

in the kitchen on the floor

I'll be a french maid

When I meet you at the door

I'm like an alley cat

Drink the milk up, I want more

You make me wanna

You make me wanna scream

Holy Shit! God it was sticking up and was hard as a rock now. Oh holy mother fucking god! He used one leg to cross over his thigh to cover the tent peeping up in his pant. But it was throbbing like hell as he watched the woman. God, this was sheer torture to him, he had to get out but damn if the others saw him. He turned around and then saw one of the club workers exiting out to a door and saw it leading out to an alley.

Perfect!

He should leave right now while everyone was still watching but he wanted to hear the grand finale of the song, he wanted to see her finish it off with a bang before he banged!

Que-Min took a sharp shallow and then finished off the last few lyrics to the song.

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la

You make me wanna la la, la la la la

Soon everybody was applauding and before the gang could take any notice of their gang leader disappearance as he made his way to the door and left. He wouldn't stay back there unless they wanted to see the explosion that was about to happen to him down below. The door to the alley opened and closed as Ghoon-Hahm slipped through it and never came back into the club.

Que-Min got off the stage and walked to the table and was ambushed by Tae and Ga-woon before others could try to get to her first.

"You were great, more than that, you were totally awesome up there. Hear that? The crowd loves you!" Ga-woon nodded enthusiastically as he patted Que-Min on the back.

"Time for some drinks then huh?" Que-min declined the offer, she thought the two might want some more private time alone but also she felt too damn tired and had her job to work. Last thing she need was a hangover and to be late.

"Thanks but can't, I got work tomorrow so I need to remain sober, thank you."

"You sure? Well I guess we can drop you off at your place."

"No no, I can walk the way home, it's just a few blocks away. I'll be fine. Besides I'm a big girl and can handle anything, especially with these fists. A steel pipe wasn't always my special tool for hitting people over the head." She grabbed her purse and jacket from her seat and then embraced Tae once more, and said bye, and one last congratulation on the wedding. She was just exiting the club and walking down to her apartment, unaware that a gang of boys was following after her, waiting to make a jump on their latest prey.


End file.
